


lighthouse

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finn is a Skywalker (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Leia Organa, Not Canon Compliant, canon has been slaughtered and cut into pieces to fit what I want, don’t copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Finn ponders his and Rey's relationship before going to train with Luke and Leia.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on some tumblr prompt I saw but cannot find, which was lighthouse
> 
> and yes, Finn's other father who is referenced is 100% lando calrissian bc I'm a skyrissian shipper 
> 
> tw for this story: mentions of death

\--------

When he was young, Finn had read somewhere about lighthouses. Used on many planets early on in their development, before space ships, when they transported things solely on the sea. He had thought it was a fun idea, the lone light shining in the darkness.

He closes his eyes and he can feel her, burning in the force. She shines brighter than anyone else on the base, though Luke and Leia come close. He lets himself bask in her force presence, the unique feel of her. 

He can also feel that she is coming closer, can almost see her walking through the halls of the rebel base. He waits for her, and has the door unlocked. She knocks, and he keys the door open to greet her. She looks up and smiles at him, so bright and beautiful. He laughs and pulls her into a hug. She giggles and asks:

“What’s this for?”

“I was just thinking about you.”

They pull apart and Rey looks up at him, a hand coming up to cup his face. 

“You’re sweet, you know that?”

Finn grins and asks:

“May I kiss you?”

Rey nods and leans in, kissing him softly. As they pull apart she smoothes her fingers down his cheek, a parting touch filled with so much love he feels overwhelmed by the enormity of what he feels for her. Then she turns away, saying over her shoulder:

“Come on, we have training!”

He follows her down the hallway and thinks of himself as a captain of a ship, steering through rough seas towards her guiding light. He remains engrossed in his romantic thoughts until they reach the cargo bay where Luke and Leia wait. They too burn in the force, twin pillars of light. Leia has her lightsaber extended, blazing at her side. They would have felt their padawans coming, and are ready. Guess that means Rey is first in line for sparring today. 

Rey and Leia begin to circle each other, a predatory grace to their steps. Rey is smirking, that battle ready glee spreading across her face. Then she lunges, throwing her whole body into the stroke, and is greeted by Leia’s parry. Their blades spit as they struggle, and Rey jumps away, moving in a swirl of grey robes. She extends the second blade on her yellow lightsaber and goes after Leia with her trademark determination.

Fin watches her, the graceful curves of her body as she moves, the jut of her elbows as she pulls back and readies to strike. The kick of her leg as she leaps, the toss of her head sending her hair swinging. He watches her, aware that he must look love struck, and turns to Luke for confirmation. 

Luke is smiling at him through his graying beard. Finn asks:

“I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”

Luke laughs softly, gently. 

“Yes, Finn. But it’s nothing to worry about. I was the same way every time I looked at your father. I had more stars in my eyes than the galaxy when I saw him.”

Finn nods gratefully and says:

“Thanks dad.” 

Luke tilts his head towards an empty part of the cargo bay and says:

“Want to go?”

Finn steps over and ignites his lightsaber, centering himself around the blade, feeling cold determination trickle into him. Along with it comes the force, a comforting presence, curling around his limbs and imbuing him with strength greater than his own. He doesn’t enjoy fighting usually, not when it involves killing or being killed, but sparring? That he can have fun with. Luke is smiling crookedly at him before he moves in a surprisingly smooth movement and tries to strike. Finn blocks, and moves to counter attack. They fight across the room, keeping up with each other, Finn trying out some new moves Luke has taught him. 

Next to them, Leia and Rey are still going, gathering a crowd as their fight comes to a crescendo. They clash in a blur of bright light before falling apart, panting as they come to a stop. The crowd breaks out in applause and cheers. Finn had felt self conscious at first when he was being watched, but he’s grown used to it. Everyone likes to see the jedi in action, and he understands. It’s still amazing to him, to both watch and participate in jedi training. 

He falls into an easy rhythm of striking and falling back, feeling Rey's eyes on him, and knows he’s where he’s supposed to be.

\---------


End file.
